zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Azreal the Dragon
This page refers to the fan character Azreal for the Sonic the Hedgehog series, not the original incarnation of Azreal or the Bakugan fan incarnation. Azreal the Dragon (アズレアル・ザ ・ドラッガﾝ Azurearu za Doraggan) is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series and a member of the Mythos family. He is the younger brother of Hydra and therefore the brother-in-law to Adalinda and the uncle of Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. Physical Description Azreal is a tall, bright red dragon with two long horns and golden hair. He has a large pair of wings that he often has wrapped around his shoulders under his long brown and blue coat and wears heavy boots with his claws poking out. His most notable feature is the scar on the left side of his face going over his lip and across his chest. He also carries a cane with a blade hidden inside. Personality Azreal is strong-willed, prideful and wise. He has a strong sense in doing what he believes to be right even if others disagree with him. He also has a strong desire to be the hero, often leading him to act up if innocents are being persecuted or treated unfair and unlawfully. At some times, he can be quite arrogant and rather overconfident in his abilities, often leading him to underestimate his opponents, though he can easily adapt to new situations. Relationships *Mythos (ancestor) *Unnamed mother and father *Hydra (older brother) *Adalinda (sister-in-law) *Garnett, Umber, Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (nephews) *Sapphire, Shamrock, and Azure (nieces) Azreal is mostly estranged from his family, due to a falling out with his older brother as well as the fact that he disagrees with Garnett's goals, motives and methods. However, after Azure successfully defected from Garnett, he has developed a strong relationship with his niece and has yet to do so with his other nieces and nephews. Azreal's longest and closest relationship is likely with June, his Hero Chao companion. Abilities As a dragon, Azreal possesses a great amount of physical strength and endurance. His thick dragon skin protects him from many physical attacks and he is able to fly with his giant wings. As a member of the Mythos family, Azreal was also born with elemental powers. In his case, they were fire. He can control any form of fire or heat and can even create his own fire. However, a lack of oxygen will render him powerless, though even under such circumstances he can effectively defend himself. His powers have evolved over the years, his fire now burning a bright white rather than the standard orange-red. For many years, he viewed his powers over fire as a curse, seeing fire as only capable of bringing destruction and avoids using them. Background Azreal was born into the Mythos family and is the younger brother to Hydra. Like his brother, he was trained to control his elemental powers and developed a close bond with Hydra. However, Azreal found himself trapped. His brother was arranged to marry Adalinda, a girl that Azreal himself has very strong feelings for. Azreal was unable to bear losing Adalinda and in front of everyone, confessed his true feelings to her. While she reciprocated these feelings, Hydra was furious, seeing this as a betrayal. Hydra then challenged Azreal to a fight to the death, with the winner getting Adalinda. However, Azreal did not want to fight his own brother, let alone kill him and instead fled. He was then banished from the family by Hydra, who married Adalinda shortly after. Azreal lived out the next twenty years as a hermit in his self-imposed exile. During this time, he befriended a young Chao named June, who eventually became his sole companion and evolved into a Hero Chao. He had no contact with his brother or Adalinda, now his sister-in-law, until Adalinda tracked him down one day. By this time, she was already far along her pregnancy with Azure. While they briefly reconciled their feelings, Adalinda confessed that she came to Azreal to ask for his help. She swore him to secrecy and asked that he look after her children. He agreed and was saddened to hear that Adalinda had died in labor giving birth to Azure. Though he mourned Adalinda's death, he kept his promise and discreetly watched over her children. However, he noticed a similar personality in Garnett that he saw in his own brother Hydra and became suspicious. He was not there to wtiness Garnett's immolation of Shamrock, but after Azure defected from the family, Azreal took her in and the two developed a close relationship. For the first time in years, Azreal was able to interact with a member of his family, albeit the last child birthed by the woman he loved. He saw much of Adalinda in Azure and became very close with her. She, in turn, saw him as her mentor, as she helped her to control her powers. He was also the one who pointed her towards G.U.N. when Azure displayed her desire to help others. He also noted that they would possess the resources and technology that would help Azure control her powers. Alternate Future A future version of Azreal is mentioned by Z as having remained behind to allow Shadow, Azure and Umber to get away from the advancing military that targeted Shadow and blamed him for the destruction caused by Iblis. His sacrifice proved in vain as he was killed in the process and Shadow, Azure and Umber later fell into an ambush, resulting in Shadow's capture, Umber losing his eye and Azure losing her right leg. To honor his memory, Z carries his cane with a concealed blade as a part of her equipment. Trivia *Azreal the Dragon is another fan incarnation of the original Azreal.